


What Should Have Happened on Dragonstone

by DragonSlayer17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer17/pseuds/DragonSlayer17
Summary: How Jon and Daenerys meeting on Dragonstone should have gone in my opinion. Involves possible war and battle scenes depending on where this goes.





	What Should Have Happened on Dragonstone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so I appreciate all the support and criticism of this story. If you have any idea how I could improve this story or add something in it, then I will greatly appreciate it.

Looking at the bottom of the dark throne room on Dragonstone, the Stark men stood including the King in the North Jon Snow and his Hand, Ser Davos. Missandei started off the introductions to the Northern party with “You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, The Unburnt, The Breaker of Chains.”

Jon looks to Davos with a scowl, annoyed, that while the North is preparing for the Long Night and the fight against the Others, the South is messing around with who is the rightful rulers and their silly titles.

Davos clears his throat. “This is Jon Snow. He’s King in the North”

Daenerys looks to Tyrion, with a look that says ‘Is this the man that you spoke so highly off? Really?’ Daenerys doesn’t look very impressed with Jon Snow at the minute and is finding it quite hard to picture the man that Tyrion had described to her earlier.

“Thank you for traveling so far, My Lords. I hope the seas weren’t rough?” Daenerys asked mildly. Davos scowled at the Queen, even though the Queen may not see the King as a legitimate King, he did succeed his brothers crown, as well as defeat the Boltons through the right of conquest. Much like the Baratheons by defeating the Targaryens.

“The winds were kind, Your Grace,” Jon replied begrudgingly

Davos decided to intervene before his King was walked all over by this Southern Queen, “Apologies. I have a Flea Bottom accent, I know. But Jon Snow is King in the North, Your Grace. He’s not a lord!” 

“Forgive me --” Daenerys tried to start before being cut off by Tyrion. “Your Grace, the is Ser Davos Seaworth.”

“Forgive me, Ser Davos. I never did receive a formal education, but I could have sworn the last King in the North was Torrhen Stark who bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon Targaryen in exchange for his life and the lives of the Northmen. Torrhen Stark swore fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity. But do I have my facts wrong?” Jon scowled, remembering about the lessons he and Robb would attend with Maester Luwin about the history of Targaryen rulers since the Conquest. How Aerys burned Rickon Stark and forced Brandon Stark to strangle himself to death, trying to save his father. 

“I wasn’t there, Your Grace,” Davos replied honestly.  
“No. Of course not. But still, an oath is an oath. In perpetuity means -- what does perpetuity mean, Lord Tyrion?” Daenerys asked Tyrion smugly. Tyrion answered justly with “Forever.”

“Forever. So I assume, My Lord, that you're here to bend the knee.” Daenerys asked hotly. Both Jon and Ser Davos could tell that the Queen thought very highly of herself and that she thought that just because she had the Targaryen name, she should have the Iron Throne handed to her on a gold platter. 

Jon replied shortly “I am not.”

“Oh. Well, that is unfortunate. You've traveled all this way to break faith with House Targaryen?” Daenerys questioned tightly.

Jon stared at the Queen in disbelief. “Break faith? Your father burned my grandfather alive. He burned my uncle alive. He would have burned the Seven Kingdoms -” Jon started, his rage beginning to surface at the audacity the ‘Queen’ was showing.

“My father was an evil man. On behalf of House Targaryen, I ask your forgiveness for the crimes he committed against your family. And I ask you not to judge a daughter by the sins of her father. Our two houses were allies for centuries. Those were the best centuries the kingdom's ever known. Centuries of peace and prosperity with the Targaryens sitting on the Iron Throne and a Stark serving as Warden of the North. I am the last Targaryen, Jon Snow. Honor the pledge your ancestor made to mine. Bend the knee and I will name you Warden of the North. Together we will save this country from those who would destroy it.” Daenerys replied, thinking that Jon would accept and forgo his Crown.

Jon stared at the Queen with audacity written across his face. “You're right. You're not guilty of your father's crime. And I'm not beholden to my ancestor's vows. But if you think that you saying a couple of sweet words is going to make me and the North, forget what your father did to the Warden of the North and his Heir, then you are poorly wrong!” he replied angrily.

“My ancestors would have burnt your ancestors 300 hundred years ago, but they bent the knee to House Targaryen, so as the head of House Targaryen, I am commanding you to bend the KNEE!” Daenerys replied hotly. The anger showing clearly on her face.

However before Jon could reply, Daenerys cut in. “If you are not here to bend the knee, then why are you here?”

“You need my help, and I need yours” Jon replied. Daenerys smirked at Jon when he finished, as she could not believe what this man.

Before Daenerys could reply, Davos quickly spoke. “Not to defeat Cersei. You could storm King's Landing tomorrow and the city would fall. Hell, we almost took it and we didn't even have dragons.” Jon quickly followed with a series of questions “But you haven't stormed King's Landing. Why not? The only reason I can see is you don't want to kill thousands of innocent people. It's the fastest way to win the war but you won't do it. Which means at the very least you're better than Cersei.”

Before the Queen could reply, Varys came rushing into the throne room. From what Jon could hear, he only gathered “Greyjoys” and “Small fleet”. Daenerys began shouting orders to her Dothraki and Unsullied, who all but ran out of the throne room. Jon could hear the dragons outside landing on Dragonstone. 

“What is going on Your Grace? Is Dragonstone under attack? Give us back our weapons and we can help.” Jon requested, unable to sit back and not help fight back.

“No, go back to your rooms and wait till this issue is fixed!” She commanded, not wanting to deal with these pretenders.

A Dothraki guard went to grab Jon, but the King in the North was fed up and has had enough. So when the guard leans in to grab Jon, he grabs the Dothrakis arm and twists it around his back, while he is moving the arm around the back, he grabs his arakh and holds it to the Dothrakis neck. “I am not going to sit in a room and sit around while other people are outside fighting for their lives. I am from the North, and while I may be in the south, I am not going to sit by and wait for this battle to end. So you have two options. You either force me and my men into our rooms, or you give us our weapons back and we help you fight back those squid scum. Your choice!” Jon replied back to the Queen angrily. 

The Queen seems to be debating as what to do, when she suddenly nods at the Dothraki and Unsullied guards, how to stand down and open the doors to the throne room, ready to direct the King in the North and his men to collect their weapons and help fight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more chapters, leave a comment and if I get some comments asking for a new chapter then I will continue to write chapters.


End file.
